Une malencontreuse grippe
by Lizzie Merry
Summary: Pepper tombe malade pendant que Tony est absent. Comment va-t-il réagir en l'apprenant? Comment va-t-il s'occuper d'elle?


Me voici pour ma première fic, qui n'est pas une traduction.

L'idée m'est venue quand j'était malade et je me suis dis pourquoi pas le transposer dans l'univers d'Iron Man? Et voila le résultat.

Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes ici et là, désolée...

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Une malencontreuse grippe**

Tony venant de terminer une semaine éreintante rentra chez lui complètement lessivé. Il vit les affaires de Pepper, son assistante personnelle, sur le canapé.

-Pepper ?… Pepper ?!… Mademoiselle Potts ?!

Mais personne ne lui répond. Cependant JARVIS, son ordinateur de maison, commença à lui dire

-Monsieur, mademoiselle Potts est dans votre chambre et elle-

-Pepper ?! Dans ma chambre ?! Après toutes ces années elle aurait enfin succombé à mon charme ?! JARVIS prépare le champagne !

Pendant que Tony montait les marches quatre à quatre JARVIS reprit

-Monsieur, je serais vous ne monterais pas la déranger…

-Pourquoi ?

Tony enclenche la poignée. Une fois la porte ouverte il s'arrête, surpris de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Il voit bien Pepper, dans son lit qui plus est, mais pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. De son point de vue il la vit allongée sous une pile de couverture plus épaisse les unes que les autres. Il s'approcha d'elle est commença à lui parler

-Pepper ! Vous allez bien ?

Puis il se gifla mentalement de sa question, Pepper était souffrante et il lui demande si elle va bien. Il se reprit aussitôt.

-Désolé. JARVIS ne m'a pas prévenu de ça. Il m'a dit que vous étiez dans ma chambre, alors moi tout naturellement j'ai pensé que… alors qu'en fait, il n'en est rien. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous apporter un verre d'eau ? Une autre couverture ? Un-

Pepper surprise de sa léthargie par son patron, en personne, lui répondit

-Tony ! Calmez-vous ! Je ne vais pas mourir ! Je suis juste malade… je pensais que vous seriez de retour de votre voyage seulement dans quelques jours, et comme je ne me sentais pas bien et que votre chambre était la seule d'ouverte, je me suis dit que cela ne gênerais personne si…

-Vous avez bien fait… je ne veux vous en pas. JARVIS sais-tu ce qu'a mademoiselle Potts ?

-D'après ses symptômes, fièvre, fatigue, douleurs musculaires, maux de tête et une toux sèche, je dirais que mademoiselle Potts souffre d'une grippe monsieur.

Suite à la description de ses symptômes par l'ordinateur Pepper se mit à tousser et à se tenir la tête. Tony s'empressa de lui dire

-Je vais chercher de quoi vous faire passer ça.

Il sorti donc et descendit pour trouver de quoi soulager Pepper. Son propre comportement le surpris un peu. Depuis quand était-il devenu attentionné envers Pepper ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais depuis son retour d'Afghanistan pas mal de chose avaient changées. Perdu dans ses pensées il failli tomber dans les escaliers se qui le ramena à la réalité des choses. Pepper était malade est pour une fois c'est lui qui allait jouer l'assistant. Comme il avait laissé la porte ouverte Pepper le vit revenir. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et s'assit sur le bord du lit en lui tendant le verre.

-Tenez, cela devrait vous soulager un peu.

Pepper saisi le verre et le bu d'une traite tant sa tête lui faisait mal, mais elle fut prise d'un vertige. Tony l'aida à se rallonger et la couvrant pour qu'elle reste au chaud.

-Merci Tony… C'est gentil de votre part de vous occuper de moi mais-

-Vous faites bien assez pour moi, je peux au moins faire ça pour vous. Après tout ce que je vous avez fait pour moi, je peux quand même m'occuper de vous. Vous m'avez déjà ramasser totalement ivre et en caleçon sur la pelouse et pourtant vous n'en n'avez pas fait tout un plat.

Pepper rit à cette remarque

-Oui c'est vrai, mais pour autant je ne me suis jamais occupé de vous quand vous étiez malade, vous avez toujours refusé.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment avant que Tony ne demande

-JARVIS, quelle heure est-il ?

Malgré le fait qu'il ait une montre il préfère le demander afin que JARVIS ne se trouve pas délaissé.

-Il est 21h44 monsieur.

Se levant du lit et se dirigeant vers la porte il dit à Pepper

-Je vais vous laisser… Je dormirais sur le canapé si vous avez besoin de quelques chose.

Tony avait plusieurs chambres à disposition mais il préférait dormir en bas car il entendrait Pepper plus facilement en cas de besoin. Pepper répondit faiblement

-Bonne nuit Tony.

Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

-Bonne nuit… Pepper.

Une fois la porte close et Tony descendu, il s'installa du mieux qu'il pu dans le canapé.

-Je sens que la nuit va être longue JARVIS….

2h04. Voilà ce que voyais Pepper sur le réveil. 2H04. Elle se lève difficilement pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle lui faisait mal, elle avait besoin de boire. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une chaude couverture et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller Tony, il avait besoin de repos cela se voyait aux cernes qu'il avait sur le visage. Une fois en bas elle bu un grand verre d'eau pour son plus grand bien et quand elle décida de remonter elle vit Tony endormi sur la canapé, la couverture un peu en dessous des genoux. Il ne portait qu'un boxer noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur, laissant parfaitement deviner la musculature dont il était doté. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua en premier ce fut une lumière bleue émanant de son torse. Son fameux arc ARK, elle en avait entendu parler par son patron quand il était dans le sous-sol à discuter avec JARVIS avant qu'elle n'entre. Elle avait envie de toucher cette lumière, donc le plus précautionneusement possible elle approcha sa main de cette lumière qui l'attirait tant. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son but mais c'est alors que Tony bougea pour mieux se repositionner. Pepper retira sa main in extremis de peur qu'il ne se réveille mais elle se ravisa quand elle vit qu'il avait seulement bouger dans son sommeil. Elle décida donc de faire une deuxième tentative, il en fallait plus pour la décourager. Elle fit encore plus attention et parvint enfin à son but. Ce n'était pas comme elle se l'avait imaginé, ce n'était pas chaud mais c'était froid, pas désagréable juste froid. Puis elle se concentra sur son thorax, elle le voyait descendre et monter à un rythme régulier, il était donc bien endormi pour autant elle remonta se coucher car elle fut soudainement prise d'une nouvelle migraine. Et c'est alors que le silence le plus total revint à la villa Stark.

Il est 10h du matin quand JARVIS réveilla Tony.

-Monsieur… monsieur ! Vous m'avez demandé de vous réveiller pour vous occuper de mademoiselle Potts.

-Pepper… laissez-moi dormir encore un peu…

-Je ne suis pas mademoiselle Potts, monsieur.

-Excuse-moi JARVIS.

Tony se lève avec un mal de dos et alla se faire un café bien mérité. Il se fichait de sa tenue, après tout il était chez lui et Pepper dormait, dans sa chambre. En parlant de Pepper il l'a vit descendre les marches dans une couverture. Il cracha à moitié son café surpris par sa présence.

-Pepper !… Vous devriez être couchée ! Je vous ai dit de m'appeler en cas de besoin !

-Je… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger Tony, et puis je me sens un peu mieux… donc je me disais que-

-Allez vous couchez. Je monte avec votre petit déjeuner dans 5 minutes, le temps de prendre une douche et me changer.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais mademoiselle Potts, ordre de monsieur Stark.

Dépitée Pepper remonta se coucher dans le lit de son patron qui monta peu de temps après elle, changé et avec un repas qui à l'air délicieux.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais cela devrait vous permettre de vous restaurer un peu.

Elle commença à déjeuner sous le regard inquisiteur de Tony, qui décida d'un seul coup de poser sa main sur le front de Pepper, qui sursauta.

-Que-

-Vous avez encore de la fièvre. Il vous faudra encore un peu de repos si vous voulez complètement vous rétablir. Et vos maux de tête ?

-Cela devient supportable et j'ai l'impression de me sentir mieux.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et murmura comme pour elle-même.

-Grâce à vous.

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Tony lui parler avant de la laisser tranquille.

En parlant de Tony, il se dirige vers son atelier pour s'occuper un peu. Il y avait de quoi faire, réparer ses armures, mettre au point de nouveaux équipements ou encore remettre en état ses voitures. En ayant en fond sonore les musiques de ses groupes préférés. Il y travail plusieurs heures sautant le repas du midi, au grand damne de Pepper qui n'a rien mangé non plus parce que Tony ne lui a rien amené et qu'elle n'avait pas osé bouger après le fait que Tony l'est sermonnée. Tout ce passait bien et il n'avait pas était dérangé. Et voilà ce qui le gêné, il n'avait pas était dérangé. D'habitude cela l'aurait énervé mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

-JARVIS, comment va Pepper ?

-Comme vous l'avez interdit de travailler elle s'ennuie, monsieur.

-C'est pour son bien JARVIS elle doit se reposer et elle le sait, même si cela peut être pénible de ne rien faire.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller lui tenir compagnie dans ce cas monsieur ?

Tony fut surpris de la question de JARVIS, voyant que Tony ne répond rien JARVIS continua.

-Vous avez dit que vous vous occuperez d'elle, monsieur. Et à mon avis de la compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Tony soupira avant de laisser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Bon tu as gagné JARVIS, j'y vais.

Il quitta donc son sous-sol sans se soucier de son apparence, il était couvert d'huile et même pas présentable avec son t-shirt à moitié déchiré et son jean troué, et monta rejoindre Pepper. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne pensait pas un jour devoir faire ça, frapper à la porte de sa propre chambre. Il attend que Pepper lui dise d'entrer et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, salissant au passage le sol et les couvertures.

-Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer, je me trompe ?

-Bravo Sherlock Holmes, quelle déduction. C'est vrai que je m'ennuie, vu que vous m'avez interdit de travailler.

-C'est pour votre bien et vous le savez.

Tony se rendant compte enfin qu'il était en train de tout salir, s'excusa auprès de Pepper pour aller prendre une douche. La salle de bain étant adjacente à la chambre, Pepper pu l'entendre prendre sa douche alors qu'elle essayait de se reposer. Tony avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre et vit Pepper endormie. Sauf qu'en réalité elle ne dormait pas, elle vit donc Tony sur la pointe des pieds et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille, cherchant des vêtements propres. Elle avait envie de mettre son patron dans l'embarras pour une fois, elle qui avait fait sortir toutes ses conquêtes le matin venu et se sentant ridicule en les renvoyant chez elles. Elle resta longtemps a épier Tony du coin de l'œil, si longtemps que Tony fini par se retourner, habillé, et croisa le regard de Pepper.

-Désolé, j'ai oublié mes affaires…

Pepper ne répondit rien, restant seulement là à le fixer. Tony se sentant gêné, pour une fois, regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Il brisa donc le silence ambiant.

-Il est tard, je vais vous apporter votre dîner, en attendant si vous souhaitez prendre une douche la salle de bain est à vous. Je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand ce qui lui parvient aux oreilles le surpris.

-Attendez. Je… je voudrais dîner en votre compagnie si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je… me sens mieux et j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec vous pour… vous remerciez de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

La main toujours sur la poignée Tony se retourna dans la direction de Pepper. Elle devait se reposer si elle voulait se rétablir mais d'un coté il ne voulait pas encore être seul pour manger donc il lui dit

-Je vous préviens je ne cuisine pas très bien c'est à vos risques et périls. Descendez quand vous serez prête.

-Je suis sûre que ce sera bon.

Une fois lavée et habillée, avec les affaires de son patron beaucoup trop grande pour elle, Pepper descendit rejoindre Tony qui finissait de tout préparer. Le repas fut extrêmement simple mais il fit plaisir à Pepper et puis partager un repas et un bon verre de vin de la cave de son patron avec son patron, n'allait pas lui arriver tout les jours.

-C'était délicieux Tony, et ce vin exquis.

-Arrêtez, je pense plutôt que ce vin était une mauvaise idée au vu de votre état actuel.

-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux me le permettre en présence de mon patron.

Une bouffée de chaleur la traversa et Tony le remarqua.

-Je pense qu'en effet que le vin n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ne voulant pas mettre Pepper plus mal à l'aise il alla sur le balcon et changea de sujet.

-Le ciel est magnifique ce soir.

Pepper le rejoignit.

-Je ne savais pas que vous appréciez ce genre de chose.

-J'apprécie énormément de chose même si je ne le montre pas.

-Vous avez raison je ne sais rien de votre vie. Mais le ciel est magnifique ça je peux en être sûre.

Un petit vent frais passe et Pepper en frissonne. Tony le remarqua et passa sa veste sur les épaules de Pepper. Elle le remercie du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant briser le silence apaisant qui régnait. En posant sa veste Tony laissa ses mains sur les épaules de Pepper qui ne semble pas y prêter attention au vu du spectacle qu'offre la nuit. Elle laisse son esprit divaguer et profite de ce moment de complicité qu'ils n'auront peut-être plus jamais mais étant fatiguée elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Tony qui la maintenait debout. Tony, sentant Pepper lui tomber dessus, la maintenait du mieux qu'il pu.

-Pepper ?

Il vérifie son pouls et sa respiration puis se calma, elle dormait simplement. Après tout c'était compréhensible, il est tard et elle est malade. Il la porta donc jusqu'à sa chambre mais ouvrir une porte avec quelqu'un dans les bras était plus compliqué que prévu, il devait l'admettre. Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible en l'ouvrant le plus doucement possible. Une fois la porte passée il déposa doucement Pepper dans son lit. Il voulait partir pour la laisser se reposer mais il se rendit compte qu'elle le retenait. Il essaya de se défaire de cette étreinte mais de peur de la réveiller il abandonna et se coucha à ses cotés complètement habillé. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter à son tour.

À son réveil Pepper n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé après le repas, le vin et le fait qu'elle soit malade y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose, elle fut surprise de voir son couché, profondément endormi et la main sur son ventre dans le même lit qu'elle. Tout fonctionne au ralenti dans sa tête et elle se demande si… ils n'avaient pas...tout les deux…. Pepper ne pouvait le concevoir, ce n'était simplement pas possible. Dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Tony se réveiller très lentement à ses cotés.

-Bonjour… Pepper.

-Tony…

Elle le regardait bizarrement, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel regard dès son réveil ? Il se le demande et quand il vit Pepper dans le même lit que lui il comprit. Il voulu tout de même détendre l'atmosphère, électrique, qui régnait.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? On a pourtant passé une bonne soirée hier, pourquoi un regard meurtrier comme ça m'accueille dès mon réveil ?

Pepper commença sa phrase qui mourut.

-Ne me dites pas que…

-Que ?

-Vous et moi… nous n'avons pas…

Voyant ou elle venait en venir Tony la rassura.

-Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit entre vous et moi si cela peut vous rassurer.

-Mais vous venez de parler d'une bonne soirée hier…

-Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère rien de plus, je vous l'assure.

Puis personne ne prit la parole pendant un moment. Tony se leva suivie de près par Pepper et proposa.

-Petit déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir.

Ils descendirent donc et entamèrent un bon petit repas, Pepper voulant lui demander plus de précision sur la soirée d'hier elle se lança d'un pas hésitant.

-Que s'est-il passé après que nous soyons allés sur dehors ?

Tony en se versant un café répondit.

-Eh bien… Vous vous êtes endormie dans mes bras, je vous ai transportée jusque ma chambre mais vous avez refusé de me lâcher. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller et je ne pouvais pas partir, je me suis couché dans mon lit et me suis endormi presque aussitôt.

Pepper fusille Tony du regard pas qu'elle ne le croyais pas mais avec la réputation qu'il a eu on ne sait jamais. Tony en réponse pris une gorgée de café et lui dit

-Mais je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Absolument rien ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mademoiselle Potts…

Quand Tony utilisait de nouveau son nom il était sérieux. Elle se concentra de nouveau et écouta la suite avec attention.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu faire une telle chose ! Jamais je n'abuserais de vous !

-Désolée, c'était déplacé de ma part d'insister.

-Je me suis aussi emporté, excusez-moi.

Je pense qu'il est temps que je retourne travailler. Ce sera tout monsieur Stark ?

Tony la regarda puis se résigna à lui dire

-Ce sera tout mademoiselle Potts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~quelques jours plus tard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper entre dans la demeure de Tony pour lui donner un dossier.

-Tony ? … Tony ?!… Monsieur Stark ?!

JARVIS fut cependant le seul à lui répondre.

-Monsieur est dans sa chambre, il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

-Merci JARVIS.

Malgré l'interdiction de l'ordinateur Pepper entra dans la chambre de Tony pour le découvrir allongé dans son lit et à l'entendre marmonner.

-ça m'apprendra à m'occuper des gens malades !

Pepper ne pu s'empêcher de sourire même si elle a un petit pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi.

-Tony, je crois que… vous avez eu ma grippe. Je vais devoir m'occuper de vous, on dirait...

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'ose poster une de mes histoires alors les commetaires sont les bienvenus ne serais-ce que pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
